My Sweet Escape
by le.etoile
Summary: Who knew playing in the rain could be so much fun? Shameless, light IchiHime smoochies.


**_.Prompt. Rain_**

_Copper's writing some major smut, and to help her feel better, I did my own attempt at slight smoochies... Though I'm not sure it's really considered smut... It's more making out, but I guess that depends on your definition of smut. [/sweatdrop] But please bear with me and know this is my time writing a full thing of smoochies this far like this. XD I tend to get flustered and not really know what to do when it comes to this realm of stuff, so... Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

_

:::

Soft pitter patters where heard through the almost empty street as the rain fell down heavily from the sky. The people that had gotten stuck in the bad weather were currently running to indoors, desperately seeking heat and a dry environment. Though Kurosaki Ichigo wished he could say he was doing the same.

At the current moment, he was chasing down his girlfriend, Inoue Orihime, who found a sudden urge to run through the heavy drops, splash in puddles, and spin like she's never spun before. Although due to the rain, every time he tried to grab a hold of her, she'd slip right back out of his grasps, giggling away and how it seemed like a fun game.

After a while, he gave up trying to run after her and let himself get soaked to the bone while watching her enjoy herself in the falling tears from the sky. He shoved his hands into his sopping wet pockets and growled, shivering at how cold he was. _The forecast said it was supposed to be 60 and sunny! Not 40 with a 100% chance of rain!_ He really wanted to go indoors, with her of course, but she seemed to be enjoying herself so much, he didn't dare pull her from her fun.

But then again... He really, _really _hated the rain with a bloody passion.

"Inoue, how much longer do you think you'll want to be out?" He called out to her, over the loud sound of rain and cars rushing by. She stopped, bringing her previously raised arms down to her side, and looked backwards to her strawberry boyfriend, blissfully unaware of just how irritated he was. With raised eyebrows and big eyes, she skipped back to him, hair and clothes sticking wetly to her skin.

"Ah, are you cold, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked, noting how he was shivering lightly. Her lips pursed together and her brows fell. _It started raining and I left him alone to play! I'm such a bad person! _She frowned as she folded her hands together.

Ichigo's face started to heat up the more he assessed her form and the clinging clothes. Clearly she didn't know that her clothes where becoming see-through and her light pink bra could be seen through the white.

"N-No, I'm as hot as hell," he cleared his throat, speaking sarcastically. "Of course it's cold. How can you stand to run around like this Inoue?"

With a quick smile, Orihime clapped her hands together excitedly. "But that's just it! Running around keeps you warm! You should run around with me, Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo shook his head, sending some water flying as if he was a shaggy dog. Taking her wet hand in his, he started to drag her off away from the open park and towards a more sheltered alleyway.

"Hell no, we're going to stay where it's dry," he told her firmly as he pulled her along. But as her hand was in his, he noticed she was indeed plenty warm. _So she was right about the running thing..._ They were soon in the alley when he started contemplating 'borrowing' some of that heat. While both had backs faced towards the bricked wall, they drifted off into their own thoughts.

Orihime started to hum to herself and she fiddled with her wet skirt, once in a while wringing out the excess water from the dripping garment. Rolling his eyes, he wondered if noticing how drenched her clothes were would make her realize that it was raining really, _really _hard, because clearly she didn't notice it otherwise.

A shudder from the cold made its way through his body and he sniffed loudly, ignoring the irritating drops of water falling down his face, making his hair cling to his tan skin. He shoved his hands into his pockets again, feeling the hairs on his arms rise up from the chill.

Out of the corner of her eye, Orihime noticed how cold Ichigo seemed and immediately made her heart fill with guilt. _If only there were some way I could help keep him warm!_ She thought, biting her bottom lip. Idea after idea ran through her head, some definitely more embarrassing than others, but ones probably worth keeping as an idea for the future.

So for now, Orihime decided on moving closer and leaning herself against his side. A noticeable shiver coursed through his large, but lean body at her sudden touch. Ichigo whipped his head to look at her and Orihime only wore a bright, embarrassed smile.

"S-Sorry Kurosaki-kun. You just looked so cold," she explained, stuttering as the chill was starting to affect her as well. The slight feel of their arms touching one another's wasn't exactly enough to keep them completely warm, but the thought alone sent Orihime's heart racing.

A moment later, Ichigo had pulled her from his left side and into his chest, holding her as tight as he could. He really wished his teeth would stop chattering, but a sigh of relief went through him at the new heat source.

_A-Ah, I helped him!_ Orihime silently cheered as she rested her head against his soaking wet shirt. A silly smile played on her lips and she giggled quietly to herself. Her small digits stroked an innocent, invisible pattern on his shirt, unavoidably sending a groan through the boy's chest cavity. Ichigo ground his teeth together in frustration as he held his girlfriend tighter.

No doubt she was making him feel warmer already, but she didn't even know she was doing it! He had pulled her into a hug with innocent intentions to merely hug her and keep them both warm at the same time, but what he hadn't taken into account was the way her breasts pushed up against his chest and the way her slender fingers moved across his front side.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?" Orihime asked, a tinge of worry laced in her voice. He looked down to her and heat tugged at his cheeks. Her big brown eyes and pouted lips immediately sent a wave of heat straight through his system. Not to mention the occasional drops of water sliding from her slender neck and down into her cleavage.

_Holy mother of-_

It wasn't a second later that he released his grasp on her slender body and raised his hands to encase her small, soft face. He forced her lips forward, meeting halfway with his, and inwardly groaned at how soft they were. Orihime emitted a muffled squeak as she brought up her hands to grasp at his still wet shirt.

Her digits practically burned through his shirt and she gasped when he brought a hand to her lower waist, border lining the hem of her skirt and school shirt. With one quick action, Ichigo yanked her shirt loose from the skirt and easily snaked a hand under the fabric. She squeaked again into his mouth as he continued to kiss her, lips meeting hers frantically.

"K-Kurosaki-kun..." She spoke softly, breath hitching as he moved from her lips to her cheek, planting tender kisses on her cheek, temple, and jaw line.

"Ichigo..." He responded gruffly in between kisses, snaking a hand to the swell of her back and lightly stroking the soft skin. "Call me Ichigo..."

Orihime held her breath for a moment, head too fuzzy to determine what he was completely saying. Within another moment, his hands left her back and neck, leaving her feel like a baked potato and very rejected. Her eyes grew wide and was about to pull away in shame for acting so forward when he pulled her back in against his hard body.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere..." Ichigo spoke quietly but sternly. The reason he had pulled away was so he could use both hands to tug at her bright red bow, the only thing leaving him from unbuttoning the first few buttons of her shirt to kiss more of the skin. Once the bow was free, he shoved it into his pocket and finished unbutton the few clasps, enabling him better access to her lower neck and collarbone.

"I-Ichigo..." Orihime spoke softly, her legs growing weak as he continued to kiss her neck. Bringing her arms up, she threaded her fingers through his bright, and very wet, orange hair. A gentle moan escaped her as he nipped at her collarbone, her back and neck unintentionally arching closer towards him. A quick, startling pain raced through her, the origin being her clavicle, and she looked towards her boyfriend in confusion. "D-Did you..." She didn't dare finish, as saying the word she was thinking of was far too embarrassing.

Merely humming as a way of saying 'yes', Ichigo brought a thumb to the sore, and now dark red spot on her neck. He tenderly stroked it for a moment before bringing a hand t o her bare waist and running his tongue soothingly over the spot. Inciting a gasp from the healer, she moved herself closer to him, if possible. Ichigo snaked his hand back up her shirt, the wet fabric sticking to his hands as he travelled.

Orihime gently massaged his scalp while biting her bottom lip, wondering how or when it had gotten this had far. She was only playing innocently in the rain at first, but now... It was far from innocent.

"I-Ichigo..." She stuttered, blinking back water from her eyes. She wanted to throw her head back, but she couldn't very well let her boyfriend do all this himself. The fact he was doing this all made her feel bad as a girlfriend.

Orihime found the hem of his own shirt and tucked her hands shyly under the fabric as well, palms and digits smoothly running over his sculpted abdomen.

"Hime..." Ichigo groaned, bending over and burying his face into her soaked, but absolutely great smelling shoulder. A small smile played on the healer's lips and she raked her fingernails lightly over his skin, sending an obvious groan vibrating through his chest cavity.

Bringing up her own lips to meet his in a deep kiss, she whimpered lightly at the experience. This was all so new to them, but she didn't mind it in the least. Her lips moved from his own and she traveled to the same spot he was earlier, only with his own collarbone. Orihime shyly kissed the spot before unprofessionally and sloppily biting down on the skin. Her hammering heart made her wonder if she did it wrong, but upon feeling him thread his hands into her hair, she took it as a sign of approval.

"There..." She breathed, heatedly admiring her work. "It's the same..." Orihime leaned forward to kiss him again, her breath coming out in sharp pants. He captured her in another heated kiss and shifted a hand towards her front, at first lightly placing it on her stomach. His hollow within yelled and growled at how he should just take her then and there, but a blush quickly spread through his cheeks at the thought, and he harshly noted their first time, if they were to ever have one, would _not_ be in a dirty alleyway in the rain.

His hand was about grasp her covered breast when a loud thunder clap startled them both, sending her squeaking and into hiding into his chest. Frowning, he slowly came back to his senses as he recalled how Orihime didn't like the thunder. She liked the rain, but the thunder occasionally reminded her of her deceased brother.

Ichigo pulled down her shirt and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, his hand soon running a hand through her hair.

"What do you say we call it a day?" Ichigo asked her quietly, regaining his previously depleted breath. Orihime nodded into his wet shirt and clung onto him, almost desperately. Holding onto her side, the two left the alleyway, although still raining. He eventually managing to calm her down enough to talk about what they'd do once they got back to her apartment.

Placing a kiss to her temple while she rambled about what movie they'd watch, Kurosaki Ichigo decided the rain wasn't so bad anymore.

.

.

.


End file.
